<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>U spin me right round, baby, right round like a elevator, baby by Windwave</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23529115">U spin me right round, baby, right round like a elevator, baby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windwave/pseuds/Windwave'>Windwave</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>HYDRA Husbands, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, WTF Combat 2020, hydrafluff, пастораль</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:20:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23529115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windwave/pseuds/Windwave</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Рамлоу поднял глаза, зацепившись взглядом за толстую полосу шрама, тянущуюся по челюсти до самого края губ. Они работали вместе уже четыре года — через полторы недели как раз будет день знакомства, но почему-то он так и не выяснил, где Роллинз получил этот шрам.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Rollins/Brock Rumlow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>U spin me right round, baby, right round like a elevator, baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/rojhaz/gifts">rojhaz</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>написано для команды WTF Frank Grillo на ЗФБ-2020 &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Лифт неторопливо полз вниз — настолько плавно, что пока он проезжал этаж за этажом, можно было успеть пересчитать фары машин на противоположном берегу Потомака.</p><p>— Завтра в девять привезут новую партию «атэ», надо выезжать на полигон.</p><p>Рамлоу кивнул и привалился плечом к прохладном стеклу, прикрыв глаза. Голос Роллинза, и так негромкий и возмутительно мягкий для человека его роста, доносился до него будто сквозь толщу воды.</p><p>— Инженерный отдел клялся, что подтянули им дальность еще на двухсотку. Если еще, как и обещали, не похерили им бронебойность, то… Эй!</p><p>Момент, когда прохлада стекла под плечом сменилась пустотой, Рамлоу пропустил. Только почувствовал, как на плече резко сжались чужие пальцы, не дав ему свалиться на пол.</p><p>— Эй. Тебя давно не били по голове, чтобы это было сотрясение.</p><p>Удерживающая его рука — хорошо, но еще лучше было плечо, к которому он привалился.</p><p>— Или это просто твоя трехдневная диета из энергетиков и кофе дала сбой. </p><p>— Иди на хер, Роллинз, ты не моя мамочка.</p><p>— Да? А я-то думал, моя должность именно так и называется.</p><p>От его форменной куртки пахло оружейной смазкой, бензином и кофе: Рамлоу самолично запустил в него сегодня утром картонным стаканчиком, когда в очередной раз на что-то взъярился — возможно, даже без повода.</p><p>— Твоя должность называется «бесишь меня».</p><p>— Поищешь себе нового зама?</p><p>— М-м-м…</p><p>Рамлоу поднял глаза, зацепившись взглядом за толстую полосу шрама, тянущуюся по челюсти до самого края губ. Они работали вместе уже четыре года — через полторы недели как раз будет день знакомства, но почему-то он так и не выяснил, где Роллинз получил этот шрам.</p><p>Сейчас был хороший момент, чтобы спросить, но он молчал, не отводя взгляда от чужого лица; Роллинз — тоже, и как-то странно смотрел на него сверху вниз, сощурившись и чуть склонив голову набок.</p><p>Тихое звяканье остановившегося лифта показалось оглушительным. Створки медленно поползли в стороны.</p><p>Рамлоу резко сделал шаг назад и скривил губы в ухмылке. </p><p>— Этот лифт такой…</p><p>Джек, глядящий теперь поверх его головы, кивнул:</p><p>— Головокружительный.</p><p>— Ага. Пиздец просто.</p><p>Из лифта они вышли, держась в двух шагах друг от друга.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>